Du kan släppa taget nu
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. En oneshot om Bella och Charlie, baserad på låten "You can let go now" med Crystal Shawanda. SM äger Twilight. Snälla, kommentera.. Bellas POV. UPDATERING! råkade visst lägga in den på engelska, men nu finns den på svenska. haha, förlåt.


"Kom igen, Bells"

Jag la armarna i kors. Jag tänkte inte försöka igen. Jag är så klumpig att jag bara ramlar.

"Tillslut klarar du det, vet du"

Jag blängde surt på min pappa, där han stod med min nya röda cykel. Fast den kunde lika gärna varit gammal, eftersom den var full av repor efter alla gånger som jag ramlat med den idag.

"Jag bara ramlar"

Jag tog av mig min hjälm och kastade den på marken. Pappa tog ner stödet på cykeln och gick mot mig.

"Vet du, Bells"

Han ställde sig på knä framför mig och la sina stora händer på mina axlar.

"Du får aldrig ge upp. Aldrig. Vad det än gäller. Kan du lova mig det?"

Jag nickade.

"Sådär ja, det är min flicka det. Kom nu"

Han ställde sig upp igen och gick för att hämta min hjälm. Jag lät honom sätta på mig den.

"Sådär, nu försöker vi igen"

Han tog tag i min hand och drog med mig till cykeln. Pappa tog upp stödet och jag klev motvilligt upp på den.

"Är du beredd?"

Jag tittade först på mina händer, som höll stadigt i styret, sen tittade jag ner på mina fötter, som jag hade på pedalerna. Jag svalde och nickade.

Wind blowin' on my face

Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike

A five year-old's first taste

Of what freedom's really like

Pappa, som höll ett grepp om sadeln, började springa allt fortare med mig och cykeln och jag blundade.

He was runnin' right beside me

His hand holdin' on the seat

I took a deep breath and hollered

As I headed for the street

Jag öppnade ögonen och började koncentrera mig på att hålla balansen. Jag började trampa på pedalerna och mina händer höll hårdare i styret än någonsin.

_You can let go now, Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

_It's still a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go_

Jag kände hur pappa släppte taget och jag började trampa ännu mer, medan jag höll blicken på vägen framför mig och koncentrerade mig på att inte ramla. Och jag klarade det. Jag kunde cykla!

"BRA BELLA!"

Jag hörde pappa ropa på mig bakom mig, och han klappade händerna. Jag log stolt medan jag vände cykeln och cyklade tillbaka till honom. Men att bromsa, var svårare och jag cyklade rakt in i honom. Men han bara skrattade och lyfte upp mig i sin famn.

"Jag klarade det pappa, jag kan cykla"

Han pussade min kind.

"Klart du kan cykla, gumman"

* * *

"Du är verkligen vacker, Bells"

Pappa kom fram mot mig, med utsträckta armar. Han kramade mig försiktigt.

"Du ser ut som en prinsessa, den prinsessan som du alltid varit i mina ögon"

Hans kinder blev illröda och vi båda tittade ner.

"Jag tycker mer jag ser ut som en gräddbakelse"

Vi skrattade lite, men slutade när Alice kom in i rummet.

"Det är dags nu"

Jag stod som förstenad. Jag kunde inte röra mig. Jag kände pappas hand på min arm.

"Han väntar på dig därnere, Bells"

Jag nickade. Edward väntar på mig därnere. När den här dagen är över är han min man, och jag hans fru. Blä. Lite sent att backa ur nu.

"Vi går nu"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och pappas arm krokade sig fast vid min. Vi gick ut ur rummet, mot trappan. Alice dansade fram framför oss, och jag hoppades att jag skulle bli lika smidig som henne när jag blev vampyr.

"Räkna till tre efter att jag har gått, och sen går ni"

Vi nickade.

"Och Charlie, se till att hon inte snubblar"

Han nickade igen, och log. Men jag gav Alice en sur blick. Sedan vände hon sig om och började gå ner från trappan. Efter tre sekunder började pappa gå med mig. Från nedervåningen spelade Esme på Edwards flygel.

"Vi klarar det här"

Charlie andades tungt, och jag förstod att han sa det mest till sig själv. Det här var svårt för honom. När vi tillslut kom ner från trapporna, såg jag att alla stod upp och tittade nyfiket åt oss. Alice, Esme och Rosalie hade dekorerat huset med tusentals rosor och allting var så vackert. Men vackrast av allt var den som stod längst bort, vid altaret. Edward.

"Du är inte min lilla flicka längre"

Pappa snyftade lite lätt medan vi gick genom bänkarna, fram mot altaret.

"Jag kommer alltid vara din lilla flicka"

Tillslut kom vi fram till altaret och tog pappa ett hårdare tag i min arm.

_I was standin' at the altar_

_Between the two loves of my life_

_To one I've been a daughter_

_To one I soon would be a wife_

_When the preacher asked_

_"Who gives this woman?"_

_Daddy's eyes filled up with tears_

_He kept holdin' tightly to my arm_

"Jag älskar dig, Bella"

"Jag älskar dig också, pappa"

_Till I whispered in his ear.._

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Oh, I think I'm ready_

_To do this on my own_

Han kysste min kind, innan han släppte min arm och tog tag i min hand istället.

"Ta hand om henne, Edward, ta hand om min lilla flicka"

"Det ska jag"

Pappa la försiktigt min hand i Edwards, som om han verkligen.. släppte taget om mig. På riktigt.

_It still feels a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go

* * *

_

"Vad är det, Bella?"

Edward tittade bekymrat på mig.

"Det är pappa. Han är sjuk, han ligger på sjukhus. Jag måste åka dit"

På bara någon sekund stod Edward framför mig och la armarna om mig.

"Är det illa?"

Jag nickade mot hans bröst.

"Vill du att Renesmee ska följa med?"

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Jag vill inte att det sista hon ser av sin morfar ska vara sådär"

Edward drog sina fingrar genom mitt hår.

"Du har rätt. Vill du att jag ska följa med då?"

"Nej. Jag tror det här är någonting jag behöver göra själv"

Jag kysste honom, sa hejdå och gick ut till garaget. Jag tog Edwards volvo den här gången, och började åka mot Forks. Det var några mil att åka, eftersom vi hade flyttat till Seattle. När jag kom fram till sjukhuset var det mörkt ute och regnet öste ner. Jag parkerade bilen och skyndade mig in. Jag gick fram till den första människan jag såg med doktorkläder.

"Jag letar efter Charlie Swan"

"Åh, han är här"

Han visade mig vägen till ett rum längre ner i korridoren. Sakta gick jag in i det och på en sjukhussäng mitt i rummet låg Charlie. Min pappa. Han hade slangar kopplade till näsan och dropp. Och en maskin var kopplad till hans hjärta, som slog väldigt lugnt och tungt. Det gjorde ont i mig att se honom ligga där.

_It was killin' me to see_

_The strongest man I ever knew_

_Wastin' away to nothing_

_In that hospital room_

Jag gick fram till sängen, saktare än människorna till och med, och satte mig ner på stolen intill sängen. Jag ville hålla hans hand, men jag var rädd för att det skulle bli för kallt för honom.

"Hej pappa"

Jag började snyfta lite lätt.

"Jag kom så fort jag hörde"

Jag visste inte vad jag skulle säga mer. Även om jag visste att det fanns mycket som var osagt mellan mig och min pappa. Jag intalade mig själv att jag borde vara glad, för jag har kunnat träffa honom trots att jag blev vampyr. Vilket jag aldrig hade räknat med. Renesmee hade fått lära känna sin morfar.

Jag satt där och lät tiden gå, ibland höll jag hans hand, men bara korta stunder. En sköterska kom in lite då och då och tittade till honom.

_"You know he's only hangin' on for you"_

_That's what the night nurse said_

_My voice and my heart were breakin'_

_As I crawled up in his bed_

Jag reste mig upp och flyttade lite försiktigt på pappa, och sen la jag mig lika försiktigt ner bredvid honom, med huvudet mot hans bröst. Hans hjärta slog fortfarande, men det var svagt.

"Bells?"

Jag tittade upp och såg att pappa hade vaknat.

"Ja, jag är här, pappa"

Han la sin ena arm runt mig, men den var svag. Väldigt svag.

"Jag älskar dig, Isabella"

Jag kramade om honom, men inte för hårt.

"Jag älskar dig också, pappa. Jätte mycket"

_And said_

_You can let go now Daddy_

_You can let go_

_Your little girl is ready_

_To do this on my own_

Jag kände hans varma läppar mot min panna, för allra sista gången. Jag tittade upp på honom och såg hur han stängde sina ögon. Jag kramade om honom lite hårdare. Jag ville inte släppa taget, men visste att jag måste.

_It's gonna be a little bit scary_

_But I want you to know_

_I'll be okay now Daddy_

_You can let go_

Jag hörde hur hans hjärta sakta man säkert slutade slå. Jag tvingade mig själv att inte bryta ut i en snyftattack. Istället sträckte jag på mig för att kyssa hans kind. Ett litet leende dök upp på hans läppar.

_You can let go_

_You can let go_

Efter någon minut slog min pappas hjärta sitt allra sista slag, och jag bröt ut i en snyftattack.


End file.
